Birthday Surprise!
by xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx
Summary: sasunaru! There is a reason no one throws surprise parties in Konoha anymore...


**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I know, sad isn't it? 

**A/N**: Sorry, it came to me, and wouldn't leave. Take it out on the plot bunnies and my suddenly very dead muse. I need to write, but seem to have lost all ability. I wasn't originally going to put this here, you know...cuz its pervy..but then i realized all my stories are! tee-hee, anyways i figured what the hell and decided my readers needed some nice smutt (i would put it on aff, but i can't get on there right now) so...HERE YOU GO!

**Warning**: Lots of boy sex. Exhibitionism. Kink and fan girls. Always a dangerous combination. If you are offended or doing like reading graphic lemons, run. run away and never return! MWUAHAHAHA- -cough- -hack-...

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

Sakura bounced happily on the heels of her feet as she scanned the assembled ninjas. They were all here, Gai-sensei's team, the whole rookie nine, Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei, the other teams jounin's, the whole of Sasuke's fan club, Gaara had been dragged out by his brother and sister, and she'd even managed to get Hokage and Shizune-chan to come. Everyone was there...well...Naruto wasn't but she hadn't been able to find the boy all day long. She sort of figured the boy was off pouting somewhere because everyone was making such a big fuss of Sasuke-kun's birthday.

Besides he would have just fought with Sasuke the whole night, so maybe it was better, though she would have to take him for ramen later to make up for excluding him. Sasuke would have thrown a fit about having the blonde in his house anyways, which is where they all were, she'd gotten the great idea (along with Ino, but it was mostly Sakura's idea) to throw the boy a surprise party. That is why they were all standing around the boys living room, Sakura could almost see the appreciation and love shining from her beloved Sasuke's eyes as he found out she'd gone to such lengths for him.

Giving a giddy giggle Sakura got everyone's attention.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun should be back from the fake mission anytime now, we'll wait until he turns the light on and then all jump out and shout surprise!"

Shikamaru in the back mumbled something that sounded pessimistic so she shot the bored looking boy a glare as Ino smacked the back of his head and Choji nodded glumly. There was a few scattered chuckles at that before she motioned for everyone to hide.

"Remember, not a sound until the lights are on!" She ducked behind the couch with Ino who looked equally as excited.

"Get the lights."

Kakashi-sensei, who was closest to the switch hadn't heard her as he was busy leaning into Iruka-sensei who was blushing and trying to keep him at arms length. Sakura grumbled about useless adults before Neji reached over shutting off the lights. Sasuke's living room sank into darkness as various forms hid behind furniture and in hall ways while still others decided hiding in plain sight was best, like Gaara, who just stood against the wall. Glaring. Still. Sakura sighed and they all waited, actually Saskue-kun was running a little late, but he should be arriving home any moment, have a small dinner, then go to bed. It was his nightly routine...err...so Sakura had heard...cough

Still it was almost 20 minutes later before they heard sounds outside the door, something thumped against it and there was deep voice talking quietly, she assumed he was damning his keys, when he thought he wasn't being watched the boy did talk to himself a lot. The keys jingled and Sakura had to fight back another giggle as the lock clicked, however the moment the door swung open everyone in the room froze. Sasuke didn't come calmly in, but a lump of what everyone could only assume was two people, came stumbling in and fell against the wall. That wasn't the most shocking thing though, coming from the lump was the unmistakable sound of kissing. Ino and Sakura (along with the rest of the fan club that was hidden behind the bookshelf) held their breath...Sasuke-kun...was making...making out! WHAT THE HELL! Sasuke pressed against the girl as their kissing continued and Sakura tried to think of any way to break the two up before she lost her Sasuke-kun forever! As she was about to launch herself into the air screaming (her excellent plan to break them up) Sasuke spoke.

"I'm really -kiss- pissed at you. -kiss- I haven't seen you -kiss- all day, I thought -kiss- you were ditching me."

-kiss- "Sorry." -kiss-

...Not a girls voice...not a girl...Sasuke was making out with someone who wasn't a girl...he was making out with...with...

Every present persons eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as they recognized the second voice, around the same time the same people began thinking they had lost their minds...until they spoke again.

XoXoooooXoXoooooXoX

"I was busy -kiss- today."

Sasuke 'hmmed' and moved his kisses down Naruto's neck, Naruto whimpered when Sasuke aimed and began abusing his sensitive spot just below his ear and Sauske chuckled darkly before pulling away and locking his coal eyes on the blonde.

"Hn. Busy on your lovers birthday?"

Naruto blushed, "I was trying to decide what to get you for your birthday..."

"That's why you're a Dobe, Dobe." He kissed the pouting lips before locking gazes with the boy again, "All I want is you"  
As he suspected a brilliant blush covered the boys face and Sasuke smirked, "But you were stupid and didn't come to me until I found you."

"But-..."

"I think you owe me."

"I'm not doing it right here, last time I got splinters."

Sasuke glared a little, it wasn't like he was against the romance or anything, but he wanted Naruto. Now.

"I don't think you have any right to complain, after all this is punishment for avoiding me all day."

Naruto glared and blushed, "Don't be a jerk, teme."

Sasuke chuckled a little, "Fine. But from now on I give the orders."

Sasuke picked Naruto up and carried the smaller boy into the nearest room, which happened to be the living room. Sasuke dropped Naruto on the couch and crawled over him, without hesitation he began undressing the boy, starting with his jacket. Naruto allowed it and they kissed again, exploring the familiar territory, Sasuke would never get sick of tasting Naruto, he was intoxicating. The Uchiha tossed the jacket away, not caring where it landed as he put his hand under the black tee-shirt, caressing the skin no one had touched except him. Naruto was making the sexiest noises again and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to pound the fox-boy into the couch.

However he'd been in a bad mood all day so he planned to make the boy pay for it, in full. While they were kissing he began to tease the boys nipple, Naruto whimpered and Sasuke smirked against his skin while his other hand untied the boys headband. Naruto was extremely sensitive on his neck and just behind his ear so Sasuke roughly abused both spots while he carefully used the headband to tie the boys wrists together. Once he finished and he knew it would hold, he pulled back standing on his knees while looking down at the dazed boy.

"S-Sasuke...what's this?"

Sasuke smirked while taking off his shirt, "Part of your punishment."

Naruto was recovering and beginning to glare, "Let me go."

Sasuke dropped his shirt on the ground, "Can't. You were only granted one favor tonight, and I am not pounding you into the wall right now. You should have chosen your favor better."

"Seriously! Let me go"  
"Maybe I will." He smiled down at his adorable lover, "If you beg nicely."

"You're such a jerk!"

"Now now, is that any way to speak to your master?"

Naruto blushed worse as Sasuke began removing the orange pants, it wasn't like this was their first time, but Naruto was always shy once undressed, Sasuke didn't know why, he was unbelievably sexy. He got the pants off and tossed them away as he began running his hands along Naruto's legs, making the boy squirm and as he got higher the boy began moaning. He reached the boxers and slowly slid them off, noticing the erection the boxers had barely covered.

"See? You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

To emphases his point he ran his fingers along the now exposed erection, Naruto gasped and wriggled.

"S-stop that!"

"Really? You'd prefer this?"

Lowering his head he lightly ran his tongue over Naruto's tip, said boy gasped and arched from the couch and Sasuke smirked up into cerulean eyes.

"St-stop teasing me..teme!"

Sasuke chuckled low in his throat and slid back up to speak lowly into Naruto's ear, "Hmmm, maybe you're right. Besides it much more fun to see the way you squirm when Im fucking you."

Naruto blushed but acknowledged his need and nuzzled Sasuke's cheek.

"Then do me already Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk widening as Naruto began to turn on the charms, once the blonde had embraced his uke fate he'd gotten it down to a particular art form. Something Sasuke was unendingly grateful for.

"As you wish, Naru-chan."

With that said Sasuke removed his shorts and boxers, dropping them somewhere next to the couch as he captured Naruto's lips in another deep and intense kiss. While in the lip lock he pressed their now naked bodies tightly together, Naruto was hard and Sasuke was more than aware of his erection. Breaking the kiss briefly Sasuke fished under the couch, he cursed softly before attacking the blondes soft and incredibly smooth skin. Finally his hand touched the familiar tube, Sasuke had made it a point, the day after their first time, to have one in every room. Pulling it out he pulled back from the dobe.

"Here comes your favorite part, Dobe-chan."

Naruto looked confused for a moment and Sasuke smirked as he leaned back, spreading Naruto's legs wider as he leaned down, caressing the boys length with his tongue at the same time as he placed one leg over his shoulder. Naruto gasped, senses spinning from the pleasure of Sasuke's tongue and mouth on him while his hands traveled his legs. Sasuke granted himself an evil smirk as he replaced tongue with hand and looked up at Naruto. The boy was so lost in pleasure he almost shot right off the couch at the feel of Sasuke's tongue entering him.

"GYAAA!"

Sasuke's smirk widened as he impaled the blonde with his tongue over and over, wetting and widening the boy with tongue and fingers. Naruto's foot gripped his shoulder as he arched into Sasuke, pleading out what must have been a jumbled version of his name. The boy was gasping and Sasuke could tell he was more than ready, however, this was still punishment. He wasn't going to give him his release that soon. After toying with him a little more Sasuke pulled back, licking his lips as he leaned over the boy letting his leg slide back to the couch, popping open the tube and smirking down at Naruto as he coated his own erection in the slick and somewhat cooled gel.

"You ready?"

Naruto nodded, looping his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and placed his tip at Naruto's slicked entrance.

"Nnn..Sa-sasuke..."

The Uchiha started to push in, getting his tip inside the boy when he stopped and smiled down at the confused blonde.

"Wha-...?"

"Punishment remember? If you want it that badly...beg for it."

Naruto stared at him, shocked and blushing at the embarrassing demand.

"...Stupid! I will not-..."

Sasuke began to pull out of the boy when Naruto meeped and pulled him back by his neck.

"D-don't...please, Sasuke..."

The sadistic smirk was probably frightening but Naruto didn't see it as Sasuke was currently lavishing affection on the Kyuubi vessels neck.

"Please what?"

Naruto bit his lip, he probably really really REALLY didn't want to submit, begging was far from his idea of a turn on and Sasuke knew it. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was a professional sadist, he moved a little farther into the boy and Naruto relented, locking a pleading gaze on Sasuke's smug one.

"Ple-..please...do it Sasuke-kun...I want you so badly!"

And unfortunately for Sasuke Naruto was a professional uke. Damn. Sasuke gave, his own need and the pleasure brought on by Naruto's almost too sexy begging made it too hard to resist. Sasuke pushed the rest of the way into the blonde, hardly waiting a second before pulling almost all the way out then slamming back in. Sasuke was too hard to be gentle and Naruto was too turned on to care. Together they gained a nice rhythm, moans and broken versions of the others names echoed through the empty house. Naruto gasped and arched into Sasuke, making the Uchiha almost insane with the need to fill Naruto.

"Nnn! Ah! Sa-sasuke!...ahhh!"

"...Mm..Naruto..So good..."

Holding one another closely Sasuke lifted Naruto by the arm around his waist and rocked with the smaller frame until he could barely keep the even rocking. Naruto under him whimpered a strangled version of his name and Sasuke felt him shudder with his release spreading over their stomachs. Sasuke lost control at the feeling of Naruto clenching around him and groaned rather loudly as he poured into Naruto.

Collapsing in a spent, sweating, panting heap they rode out their orgasms sharing a couple calm soft kisses. Sasuke smiled into Naruto's skin, he was tempted to ignore the nagging thought to tell the blonde he loved him, but he did really adore him...and now was the perfect time. Besides he didn't say it that often and when he did Naruto got really happy. The thought of Naruto's truly happy smile decided him. He tightened his arms, probably crushing the boy, but he knew he could take it. Offering a kiss to the damp temple he spoke, his lips brushing the boys skin.

"I love you, Naruto..."

The blonde giggled and looked up at Sasuke a blush and cheek splitting grin on his face.

"I love you too Sasuke, happy birthday!"

There was another kiss and Sasuke smiled, leaning back but not pulling out of the boy.

"Sa-sasuke! Take it out"  
Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's waist, lifting him off the couch and holding him to his chest. Naruto made a series of surprisingly girly sounds of embarrassment before glaring at Sasuke who had already stood and was walking (kinda strangely seeing as he was still nestled in Naruto) towards the bedroom.

"Stop being a jerk! Take it out!"

"Nope, we're not finished."

"EH!"

XoXoooooXoXoooooXoX

Everyone watched as the boy's left the room, now heavy with the scent of sex and, at least to everyone who had been watching, 100 degrees hotter. No one spoke and no one moved, every face in the room was bright red, even Gaara and Neji sported a faint pink glow. As the door shut in the back of the house the shock gave way, at least for the adults. Gaara and the others from Sand didn't say a word before leaving while Neji said something about stupid ideas and hurried from the room. Hinata was speechless and simply walked from the room, followed by the other two members of her team, both silent (though that was usual for Shino.)

As everyone left, various shades of pink and red painting their cheeks a mass of females, formerly of the Uchiha fan club, stared at the couch where their object of affection had just been. It was deadly silent as the remaining people watched, ready to hold down pissed fan girls. However as the shock began to wear off their blank expressions gave way to show a strange twinkle in their eyes. Sakura looked at Ino, slow smiles spreading on their faces.

"That...was..."

Ino finished for her, grinning wider as she spoke, shocking everyone save the rest of the fan club who were thinking the same thing.

"So amazing!"

The room was instantly filled with high pitched 'Kyaa's and squeals as the birth of the Sasunaru fandom in Konoha was witnessed by the Hokage, team sevens teachers and Shizune. The sound that hadn't gone unnoticed by the two in the bedroom, however Sasuke ignored it. That should teach them to trespass. Those idiots.

**-Owari-**

-runs to clean up nosebleed.- Geez. I thinikI may die of blood lose from all my stories...


End file.
